


Betrothed

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Prince Steven is angry because his parents are making him marry into another royal family. He seriously considers running away, but after meeting his soon to be husband, he isn't so sure of what he wants anymore.





	Betrothed

“Let me speak to my son.  _Alone_ , if you please.” He hears her speaking to the guards outside his door before she makes her entrance. Voice carrying a dignified presence as always- Empress Lim knew to choose her words in a fashion that commended obedience instead of demanding it. And Crown Prince Steven couldn’t find it in himself to begrudge his  ~~traitorous~~  guards for standing aside to allow her passage. Okay maybe a little because what the fuck man, not cool. 

A little part of him is glad that she’s the one making her way in though. Not that he has anything against his father of course, it’s just that he’s always been closer to his mother. He’s still sulking when he rises to his feet and bows in greeting. “Mother.”   
  
”You may dispense with the pleasantries.”  
Proper conduct is all but maintained for the span of a few minutes longer before the guards retreated further ahead for privacy and Steven’s taking his mother’s hands with a tinyyy bit of a whine in his voice.   
  
”Mother, you know I really don’t want to take a stranger’s hand in marriage. Please don’t make me do it, pleeeease.” He wheedles, encasing arms around her and leaning against her shoulder. The petulance of his actions only prompted a laugh out of her, but she pulls him closer in a proper embrace and he takes momentary comfort in the familiarity. 

“My son, you know we only want the best for you.” She soothes in a placating fashion, running fingers through his hair.   
  
“Then why are you arranging my marriage matters without consulting my opinion on it?” As much as it pains him, Steven pulls away from his mother’s touch so he could fix a reproachful look at her. “This regards my future, shouldn’t I have a say in it? I don’t care for imperial consorts but I do want my future partner to be someone I can love for the rest of my life!” 

His attempts at a plea only served to cast a shadow of anguish on Empress Lim’s face and for a moment, he feels a twinge of guilt for being the reason why it’s there. 

“I want that for you as well. And trust me, were it up for us to decide, we would have left your marriage matters to Fate’s blessings too.” Her eyes were soft with compassion and sorrow when she pats at his knee gently. “But you know that as rulers of this country, we have the responsibility of looking after the welfare of our people. Marriage between our family and the Ilnyckyjs could bring much needed stability, strength and peace for both our people.” 

Steven’s brows furrowed. She’s right. He knows she’s right. His duty as the Crown Prince meant devotion to his people. And devotion can often times come at a personal price. Yet he can’t help but feel as if he was betrayed. Regarded as a bargaining chip for politics. He wants to be selfish and guard his own happiness. But at what cost? 

As if sensing his turmoil, Empress Lim kindly squeezes his knee to draw his attention again. “Please, my son. I’m not requesting you to marry right away. But please at least try to give the Ilnyckyjs a chance. They’re good people. Your mother would never willingly entrust her own precious son to people she cannot trust, you know that. Don’t you?”   
  
Silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity before Steven relents with a nod. “Alright, for you. I’ll give it a go once but if things turn out bad, I’m not going to accept it.” He warns, though the warning sounded weak even to his own ears. Darn it. When he bids his mother good night, it is with a heavy heart that he watches her leave.   
  
That night, sleep doesn’t come easy. He stays awake up into the early hours of the morning resisting the urge to simply flee. It wouldn’t be too difficult to do too. Prince Steven’s been living in the palace long enough to remember the routes taken by guards on patrol as well as secret passages he could use to get away. His freedom isn’t a gift to be readily wasted. But the last thing he wants to do is cause his parents to panic. If word gets out that the Crown Prince is ‘missing’….Steven grimaces just from the thought of it.

Several days later, he’s seated by his parents’ side with his heart in his throat. The announcement of his ‘betrothed’ arriving only serves to intensify the trepidation and he has to suppress the mounting need to take off running. As the front row of guards filed off neatly to stand in even rows leading to the grand foyer to accommodate Prince Andrew’s entrance, Steven loses his breath in an entirely different way. 

Though he’s seen the portraits of Prince Andrew that were sent along with betrothal gifts, albeit reluctantly, under the coaxing of his mother, nothing could have prepared him for actually  _seeing_  the man for the first time. Prince Andrew is the very depiction of warmth- with the start of a quiet smile against the corners of his lips, unassuming but steady gaze and the deliberate way he carries himself. 

Steven is used to the constant hustle and bustle of noise. There’s never a dull moment in the palace when one grew up in the company of servants fussing over their every move. But even the rapid whirl of thoughts in his head quietens when Prince Andrew draws closer to him and extends a hand. They meet half way in a polite bow and Steven reaches out on practised instinct to clasp the other prince’s hand firmly in a proper shake. 

He suppresses a shudder when his personal space is invaded in a quick move and he feels the other’s stubble scratch at his cheek as he’s given a chaste kiss. He searches for something to say out of everything he’d rehearsed and comes up blank. With that realisation, comes another burst of panic and Steven blurts out the first thought that comes to mind. 

“You’re shorter than I expected.” 

The hush that spreads across the entire hall has him suffocating, ready to crawl into a hole and die. Until Prince Andrew opens his mouth and  _laughs_. Hearty, deep and rich. Almost like honey.  
  
“That’s quite a way to make an impression.” The amusement that accompanies a slightly dry remark has him flushing with colour despite himself. But before he could apologise or say something else at the very least, Andrew derails the topic.   
  
“So, Prince. Tell me. What’s there to do to pass time here?”  
Grateful for the out, Steven hops on board quickly. “Oh, we have tons of things to do. You’ll have to be more specific.”   
  
A contemplative expression settles on Prince Andrew’s features before he gestured to the horses being led away with a tilt of his head.   
“Do you ride?”   
  
“Hell yeah I do!”  
This time, Steven earns himself a grin from Andrew, slivers of teeth peeking out, pleased with his response. He spends the entire day leading Andrew around the palace, showing him all there is to see. By the time they return, both of them were winded by exertion and sweaty but thrumming with the rush of thrill from adrenaline.   
  
He catches sight of the Empress’ knowing look and makes a face at her in return when he’s sure no one’s watching. 

For the entire course of his stay, Prince Steven steps up to the challenge of entertaining his guest. Each day comes with a new adventure to embark on and with it, paves the way for newer more interesting experiences. Somewhere along the lines, interacting with Andrew starts feeling less of a chore and more of something he actively looks forward to. In fact, he’d venture to say that he finds himself enjoying the company of the other surprisingly. 

The day before Prince Andrew is scheduled to return home, they finally breach the subject weighing on Steven’s mind. Andrew pauses in the middle of their stroll through the palace’s private gardens to bump shoulders lightly with Steven.

“So.” He starts off. “Is this what real dates with you is going to be like?”  
“A treat?” Steven fires right back with an exaggerated lift of his brows, earning yet another short chortle from Andrew. This is starting to become one of his favourite sounds to hear. 

“Sure. You can have that, if that’s what helps you sleep at night.”  
“Hey!” 

Steven stops walking when Andrew turns towards him and takes him by the hand. One look at the other Prince’s eyes and whatever quip he’d prepared effectively dies on the tip of his tongue.   
  
“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, Steven. And I’m going to be real honest with you, you weren’t what I expected when my parents brought up the subject of marriage. But-” He’s given a once over as Andrew curls his bottom lip briefly before continuing. “This is nice. I had a really good time with you during my stay. And….I’d like to ask, with permission from your parents and yourself, to formally court you. With uh..with the intent to marry. For the future since I think we both agree it’s a little too soon for that.” 

“I-” Prince Steven cuts his stammering short to inhale properly. He finds it easy to interlace their fingers together and squeeze Andrew’s hand back in return. “Yeah. I accept. But joke’s on you, Andrew. _I’ll_  be the one courting  _you_.”  
  
The starts of a mischievous glimmer in Andrew’s eyes sets off fireworks, traversing down the length of his arms, right down to the tips where their fingers were locked together.   
  
“We’ll see about that.”  
“Yeah we will. Just you wait!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I do wanna make a note that I’m only familiar with certain customs/traditions of chinese royalty so please read this w a grain of salt.
> 
> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
